The PitaTen Moments KogeDonbo Doesn't Show You
by monkeybait
Summary: More humor than romance, for those of you who like humor! There's only mild romance in the chapters with Koboshi. Read it anyway! You'll looove it!
1. How to Eat Properly at a Restaraunt

Hi people! And yay! I finally got the second and third Pita Ten books! And I've read them today in, like, two hours. So here's a story about them! Thanks for reading! P.S. Roll with me, I don't know any Japanese food besides rice and teriyaki chicken.

It was a normal day for Misha and Shia. Misha, of course, woke up first.

" Morning, sleepy head! Wakey, wakey, it's another monday! Suuu!" Misha shouted to wake up her friend.

" Good morning," Shia said politely. She immediately got dressed and went to the kitchen to make lunch for Misha. " What do you want to have today?"

" Peanut butter and jelly! Yay!" Misha clapped her hands. " Morning, Nya," Misha said to Shia's cat. Nya gave her an empty stare.

" Coming right up." Shia got the peanut butter and jelly when she saw the wall calender. " Yesterday was the last day of March apparently. Today is the first day of April."

Misha spooned some cereal into her mouth.

" First day of April? Isn't there a holiday today? Su?" Misha sucked on her spoon in thought. Then she snapped her fingers. " Oh, I know! It's April Fool's Day! Wahoo!"

Shia stared at her. " What's April Fool's Day?"

" Only the best holiday in the history of forever besides Halloween!" Misha grinned. " I heard some widdle third gwaders talking about it after school one day!" Misha shoveled cereal into her mouth with two spoons. She talked with her mouth full of food. " It's where you get to play pranks on the people that you know and when you fool them, you shout " APRIL FOOLS!" - a crack appeared in the apartment room window at the loud noise she made - " and then you all laugh about it and have fun fooling other people! Su!"

Misha started choking on cereal.

" Misha-san! Oh dear!"

Misha coughed up a plastic toy.

" Oopsie, I ate the cereal prize," she said blushing. But of course, she immediately went on with her life. " So, you wanna play a prank on Kotarou-kun with me? Suuu?" Misha asked pleadingly. " Please pleasey pleasums with a cherry on top?"

Shia stared. " Um... I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings."

" Aw, silly Shia!" Misha laughed. " We don't do MEAN pranks! Come on! Oh! I has an idea for a very good fool! Eatsy weetsy you're cereal, su! Then come into my bedroom and I will tell you my great idea!"

* * *

" Are you sure Kotarou will fall for this?" Shia asked, staring into the mirror. She was wearing Misha's clothes, which were far too big for her, while Misha was busy tying one of her stuffed bunnies in her hair.

" Of course he will, su! He'll think you're a Misha clone, obviously, and then we'll both shout "APRIL FOOLS!" - another crack in the window- " and Kotarou will know he was fooled!"

" Won't Kotarou be mad at us?"

" Naw, you're so funny! Su! Hey, say wow! You look good!" Misha grinned. " Just like me! Ha, ha! We could be twinsies!"

" But, um, we have different hair lengths and hair colors and eye colors and heights-"

" Aw, Kotarou won't notice," Misha said, trying not to find anything wrong with her brilliant plan.

" I don't even go to school with you," Shia added, obviously wanting to get out of this. Misha bit her lip.

" Well... um..." Misha thought. " Because Kotarou would never guess seeing you there! Yeah!"

Misha and Shia walk to school. Well, Misha skips happily and Shia walks.

* * *

" Ha, ha, ha! April Fools!" Takashi shouted, pointing happily at Kotarou. " You know, I didn't think anyone ever fell for that fake money trick, but you totally proved my wrong!" 

" I don't like April Fools Day," Kotarou said through gritted teeth. Takashi stared at him.

" What? Is there some sob story between you and your mother about why you don't like April Fools Day or something?" Takashi asked, kind of not paying attention.

Kotarou glomped him.

" NO! I JUST DON'T LIKE APRIL FOOLS DAY!" he shouted so that several people stared at him for a few seconds.

" WHAT!" he shouted at them. They continued with their boring, meaningless lives without a second thought of a strange yelling boy who for some pointless reason doesn't like the first of April.

" Right, well, okay then," Takashi said, " hmm... wonder what's for lunch today?"

" Um, I know what I'm having for lunch, um, su."

Kotarou turned around. " Misha...? No wait, Shia? What are you doing here? And why are you dressed like Misha!'

Before Shia could say anything, Misha raced in. " That's not Shia! That's my clone, Misha Two! Suuuuu!"

Kotarou stared at her. " Misha."

" Yes?" Misha said cheerfully.

" How did you suddenly acquire a cloning machine?" Kotarou said sarcastically.

" Dude, how can you actually buy this?" Takashi said to Kotarou.

Kotarou glomped him again.

" I'm NOT buying this you idiot!" Kotarou shouted. Shia and Misha looked at each other.

" You're not?" Misha said quietly.

" Yeah, and I don't like April Fools day anyway, so quit it!" Kotarou walked to his next class.

Misha burst into tears and Shia blew them away with an electric fan.

* * *

After school that day, everyone decided to visit Shia for her first day working at Tricot. When Takashi, Koboshi, and Kotarou got their, they found Shia and Misha (well, mostly Misha) designing a menuwith Magic Marker. 

" Misha, what are you doing?" Kotarou asked. He stared down at the menu.

" He he! Do you like it?" Misha held it up. " We got here ten minutes early to draw it! Su!"

Takashi and Koboshi sweatdrop. " It's covered in animals."

" Yeah! Isn't it cute? Suuuuuuuu!" Misha clapped her hands. " I did the bunnies and Shia drew the kitties! We were practicing all last night!"

" You think my boss will like this menu?" Shia asked. Everyone stared at Takashi.

" WHAT!"

" He's your uncle, obviously we want to know what he'd think," Koboshi said, annoyed for some reason.

" Um..." Takashi thought. " He'd totally hate it. Yeah, don't even show it to him."

For the second time that day, Misha burst into tears. " You mean we worked all last night for nothing?" Shia asked sadly.

" Takashi, that was mean!" Koboshi yelled.

" Don't blame me! What, did you want me to say he'd love it and have Shia lose her job!" Takashi and Koboshi start fist fighting and literally get kicked out of the store by someone else who worked there. Kotarou sighs; two down, three to go.

" Um, anyway," Shia says, staring at Misha sobbing waterfalls, " welcome to Tricot! How may I help you?"

Misha immediately stopped crying. " I want cake! Chocolate cake! Su!"

" Okay." Shia wrote it down. Kotarou looked over.

" You spelled cake with a 'k' instead of a 'c'."

Shia looked at her notepad. " Isn't that how you're supposed to spell it?"

Kotarou sighed. " Forget it, as long as you can read your own handwriting."

" Well, ok then. What do you want, Kotarou?" Shia asked happily.

" Nothing."  
" Again?" Shia wrote "nuthin" on her notepad. " Okay, be back in a second."

Shia left. Misha stared at Kotarou.

" How come you never get anything?" she asked him.

" I'm never hungry. Shia always makes me lunches that could end world hunger."

" Well... okay... but you're missing out!" Misha immediately dug into her cake as soon as it arrived. She did it with two forks. Cake flew everywhere. In fact, most of it probably didn't even make it to her mouth.

KICK.

Three down, two to go.

* * *

That's all for now! Now I'm going to write my questions about Pita Ten. Maybe you can answer them. But don't tell me too much, I've only read up to book three in Pita Ten. But they won't really give away much. 

1. Can Shia's staff-thingy be used as a pinata stick?

2. If Kotarou, Koboshi, and Takashi had matching pajamas like Shia and Misha, what animals would they be?

3. Um... I got nothing.

Well, I hoped you liked it. Please review! Thank ya!

Author formally known as banana.


	2. How to Work in the Postal Service

Here's a shout out to my frined Princessluckyducky. Shout! Out! Okay, there ya go. Now we shall start the story.

Misha woke up early. She was very psyched.

" Wahoo! Yeah! Yeah! Yippy! It's Saturday! And Saturday means..." Misha got a devilish look in her eye. " A trip to the post office! KO-TAR-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

Kotarou obviously woke up. She was the perfect alarm, because she got up at exactly 7:30 every day. He could set his watch by her. But he didn't want to go to the post office. Post offices were boring, which was weird, because Misha worked there. It was her first day as a postal service worker. Kotarou put his pillow over his head.

" Misha, go away." He randomly through his lamp at the window and Misha's head inconviently popped right into it.

SMASH.

" Misha! Are you okay!" Kotarou yelled jumping out of bed over to Misha.

" Unnn... Kotarou? Since when are you a triplet?" Misha said, dazed. Misha fell over.

" Earth to Misha. I'm making waf-fles. Can you hear me?" Kotarou waved his hand in front of her face. Misha didn't say anything. " Argh! Why did I have to throw my lamp at the window! Why! Why! Why!"

(Because the author made him. Hee hee.)

Kotarou dragged Misha home. " Man, Misha, you're heavy! What have you got in your pockets? Rocks?"

He reached into her pocket and sure enough, rocks.

Kotarou put Misha on her bed. Shia was making eggs.

" Oh, hi Kotarou!" Shia said happily. " Want some eggs?"

" I like eggs," Misha said in her sleep.

Shia looked at Misha. " What happened? Why does she have a huge bump on her head?"  
Kotarou grinned innocently. " Interesting story there..." Kotarou saw Shia eyeing him suspiciously, so he decided it would be a good idea to bluff. " Misha came to me for breakfast, took my dad's golf club and next thing you know..."

" Tsk." Shia stared down at Misha. " I don't even think she knows what golf is."

" Yeah and having to work today and all..." Kotarou shrugged. " Sucks for her. She's going to miss her first day of work."

Shia's eyes filled with horror. " What if she gets fired?"  
" Uh..." Kotarou thought. " Maybe I should fill in for her. Yeah. It sounds boring, but I'll do it."

After a hardy breakfast of scrambled eggs, Kotarou went down to the Post Office. Takashi and Koboshi were delivering a letter.

" Oh, hi Kotarou!" Koboshi shouted. " What are you doing here?"  
" Um," Kotarou said, " Misha got a job here and she got hurt, so I'm filling in for her. Are you guys getting jobs too?"

" Please, we wouldn't do anything so childish," said Takashi, " we're blackmailing Santa Claus."

Silence.

" Um, that's, uh, great," Kotarou said sarcastically, " but I should really get working. Wait, are you guys even Christian?"  
" We dunno," Takashi and Koboshi said in unison. They raced to the post office, dropped off their letter, and ran away.

Kotarou sighed. Takashi and Koboshi were weird.

Kotarou walked up to the front desk. A woman was their chewing gum and trying to win a free Gameboy PSP on the Internet.

" Um, I'm filling for Misha today," Kotarou said. The woman lept in the air.

" YES! YES YES YES! NOW I'M GOING TO VERMONT! WHOO HOO!" The woman ran away, lugging about six bags with her.

Kotarou blinked. Today just kept getting stranger and stranger. He sat at the front desk, wondering what he was supposed to do.

That afternoon, nothing had happened. Kotarou had won 248 free Gameboy PSP's, licked all the stamps he could find and covered the desk with them. He growled.

" Why couldn't I go to Vermont?" he said unhappily. Suddenly, Koboshi and Takashi came back in. Kotarou sat up happily.

" Hi guys!" He noticed the letter in Takashi's hand. " More blackmail for Santa?"

" Easter Bunny," Takashi said without even looking up. Kotarou sighed.

" Well, see ya later-"

" WAIT!" Kotarou screamed so loud that the sky light broke. Then it began suddenly to rain so everything inside got wet and made Kotarou so mad that he breathed fire and burnt everything.

Koboshi, Takashi, Kotarou, and many other pedestrians watched their dear post office burn to the ground.

For a few hours it was silent. Then Koboshi and Takashi said, " Wow. Let's do that again!"

" Misha is going to kill me," Kotarou said glumly.

" Actually this does sort of bum me out," Takashi said, " hmm... I need to take a bath."

Takashi walked home and Koboshi started running around a flame thrower, now a complete pyro. Kotarou just stood their with his jaw on the sidewalk.

And now Koboshi was laughing meniacally as she burnt down the grocery store, the dentist's office, and the hardware store.

" And now for the finishing touch," Koboshi said evilly. She pulled out a stick of dynamite, lit it, and threw it.

" TIMBER!" Koboshi shouted a second before the stick of dynamite touched the school.

And their was a fiery explosion.

Kotarou went to Misha and Shia's house. They were both watching the destruction on tv.

" Kotarou, this is bad," Shia said, tears in her eyes. " How could you destroy the whole town? How?"

" How is anyone getting a shot of that? They look like their right up close," Kotarou stated. Misha laughed quietly.

" Heh heh. Silly Kotarou, this is from a satellite," Misha said, " Koboshi-san has already burnt most of the world."

Kotarou couldn't believe this. How could he be so stupid? He'd destroyed the whole world.

" I never should have thrown that lamp!" Kotarou shouted. But suddenly Misha and Shia turned into dancing purple earthworms.

" What!" Kotarou shouted staring at them. They spoke a weird language and suddenly Kotarou stared at his window. Misha's head was in it.

" It's post office day! Suuu!" Misha said. " Yay! Yay! Why do you have a lamp in your hand?"

Kotarou dropped the lamp, where it smashed into a million pieces. Had he all been dreaming?"

" Misha?"

" Yes Kotarou-kun?"

" If I ever throw a lamp at you," Kotarou said, " please duck."


	3. How to be Romantically Conspicuous

4:15 p.m. AFTER SCHOOL

After school, Koboshi walked happily down the sidewalk.

" Yay! The weekend's here! Now I can go home and gaze at Kotarou from my bedroom window and sigh deeply!" Koboshi said happily. She quickly ran home and got her binoculars and her "I Love Kotarou" t-shirt and stared out the window. She saw Kotarou was hanging out with Misha again.

" DARN IT!" Koboshi shouted so loudly that her binocular lense broke. " Why is Kotarou always hanging out with Misha!" Koboshi snapped her fingers. " Of course! I should ask him! But I shouldn't be so conspicuous. I will have to think up a brilliant plan."

So Koboshi spent the rest of the evening thinking up a brilliant plan.

* * *

3:04 a.m. IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT

Koboshi snuck out of her house dressed all in black (don't ask me why everyone who sneaks out wears black, I have no idea myself). She raced over to Ten-Chans house and rang the doorbell, even though it was a rather inconvenient hour. Ten-Chan answered the door about twenty minutes later, after Koboshi threatened to break down the door. He was half-asleep." Grandma...? What are you doing here...?" Ten-Chan said sleepily. Koboshi rolled her eyes, but then decided to use his lack of rest as an advantage.

" Um, I'm here to-"

" Here, have a drink." Ten-Chan reached for a vase of flowers and handed it to Koboshi.

" Uh, yeah. Thanks..." Koboshi put the vase back on the table. " Um, I was just here to get your clothes for uh... those in poverty!" Koboshi said quickly. Ten-Chan stared at her blankly.

" Grandma, don't I need those clothes for school?"

" Um, good news! You don't have to go to school anymore! Rejoice! Mozletof! (how in the world do you spell that?) This is taking way to long." Koboshi shoved past Ten-Chan.

" Okay, just make sure you look at the maps on the kitchen table."

" What?"

" Mom's into real estate..." Ten-Chan errupted into snoring and fell over. Koboshi blinked.

" That was interesting..." Koboshi raced upstairs and got Ten-Chan's clothes. Then she hit him over the head with a lamp so he wouldn't wake up and ran away (what is it with me and people getting hit with lamps?).

* * *

3:30 a.m. AT KOBOSHI'S HOUSE

Koboshi cut the sleeves off Ten-Chan's clothes, considering they were way to big on her. She put them on and used her dad's styling gel to make her hair go in the crazy gravity-defying shape Ten-Chan manages to put his hair into.

" Perfecto!" Koboshi said, staring at her image in her life-size mirror, and considering Koboshi's height really isn't that tall, neither is the mirror. Koboshi then fell asleep, and during that time, Ten-Chan sat up, wacked his head on the table, and got knocked out again.

* * *

7:30 a.m. GETTING UP FOR SCHOOL (Yeah I know the weekend just started, just pretend their weekend was only for Saturday, roll with me please)

Koboshi's House: Koboshi wakes up, surprised at first to herself looking like Ten-Chan, then remembers her brilliant plan, and escapes out the window to avoid shock from her parents.

Kotarou's House: Kotarou wakes up, finds his dad gone (again), eats an apple, reads the funnies (but I thought those were only on Sundays!), and goes outside.

Misha and Shia's House: Misha frantically looks for her bunnies, and Shia makes oatmeal and packs lunch for everybody.

Ten-Chan's House: His parents find him knocked out in the front hall, saying he slept walked down the stairs at night and start yelling at each other "This came from your side of the family".

* * *

8:30 a.m. AT SCHOOL

Koboshi met up with Kotarou at school, dressed as Ten-Chan.

" Hi Kotarou!" Koboshi said, forgetting to change her voice. " I mean... you didn't just hear that!"

" Okay- wait," Kotarou said, " you sound just like Koboshi. You ARE Koboshi aren't you?"

" N-no," Koboshi said nervously. She took one step back.

" Fine. Then tell me my deepest darkest secret that no one else but Ten-Chan would know."

" Uh..." Koboshi thought hard. She would just have to make something up and hope for the best.

" You sleep in footy pajamas...?" Koboshi guessed. Kotarou clamped a hand over her mouth.

" Dude, not so loud!" Kotarou whispered. " Sorry about that. I totally thought you were Koboshi for a second."

" Eh, that's ok?" Koboshi said nervously. Kotarou wore footy pajamas? And now it seemed weird he turned down the cat pajamas Misha made for him.

" So anyway, what's up?" Kotarou said, starting for the school door. Koboshi decided she would cut to the chase.

" Do you like Misha-san?" Koboshi asked Kotarou. Kotarou stared at her wide-eyed.

" Are you kidding? It's like she drinks twelve thousand pots of coffee a day! I'd better find out what Shia feeds her," Kotarou said to himself. Koboshi stared at him. " That's a no if you still haven't figured it out yet, Takashi."

(P.S. Japanese names get confusing)

So Koboshi decided to ask the next question.

" Do you like Koboshi?" Koboshi asked. Suddenly, Kotarou looked very angry. He ripped off his head to reveal... the REAL Takashi!

" Okay, that's it Uematsu! The jig is up! I know it's you!" Ten-Chan said.

" Ten-Chan! What are you doing here? I knocked you out with a lamp last night!" Koboshi squealed.

" Me and Kotarou switched places!"

" Why!"

" Because it sounded like fun!"

" So last night I knocked out--?"

" Kotarou, yes." Ten-Chan was grinning. Koboshi eeked. " Oh boy, wait till he hears this one-"

Koboshi grabbed Ten-Chan by his shirt collar.

" But he never WILL hear it, will he?" she asked angrily. Ten-Chan shook his head no.

" Good." Koboshi let go of him. Ten-Chan smiled again.

" Kinda funny how we had the same idea isn't it?" he said. Suddenly, Shia ran in.

" Shia? What are you doing here?" Ten-Chan said.

" You forgot your lunch!" Shia said, handing Ten-Chan and Koboshi their food. Then Kotarou came.

" Kotarou!" Koboshi said, " I"m so sorry! I didn't know you were pretending to be Takashi!"

" No I wasn't," Kotarou said. Koboshi cocked her head.

" Huh? But Takashi said-"

" That's not Takashi." Kotarou ripped off Takashi's head to reveal... Shia!

" Shia? What?" Koboshi said. " But you just dropped off our lunches a second ago..."

" No. That was Kotarou."

" What? Then who's Kotarou?" Koboshi said, confused once again. What was with everyone today?

Kotarou pulled off his head to reveal... Misha!

" AH! MISHA!" Koboshi said. " Wait, you really are Misha, aren't you?"

" Yes. But that's not the real Shia, su!" Misha pulled off Shia's head to reveal... Koboshi!

" Huh!" the first Koboshi said. " But I'm Koboshi!"

" You were supposed to be Ten-Chan and Shia," the second Koboshi said.

" Then who are you?" the first Koboshi asked.

" Koboshi! You're Nya!" The second girl took off the first Koboshi's head to reveal... nobody! And the lifeless real Koboshi ran into the forest, running into trees because she was beheaded.

* * *

Koboshi woke up from the strange nightmare.

" That was really weird," she said, " well, at least it was only a dream."

Koboshi walked to school. She found Kotarou and Ten-Chan there.

" Oh, hey Uematsu," Ten-Chan said. " I had the weirdest dream last night. My grandma came to my house and asked for my clothes to give to the poor! And then she knocked me out with a lamp! Pretty lame, huh? Uematsu?"

Koboshi jumped on top of Ten-Chan's head and began pulling on it.

" Come off, stupid thing! I know you're Shia! Come on!" Koboshi pulled harder.

" Koboshi-san-" Kotarou started.

" And you! You're Misha! Come on, tell me where they are!" Koboshi said angrily.

Suddenly, Kotarou and Ten-Chan turned into those famous dancing purple eartheworms.

* * *

Koboshi woke up from the strange nightmare.

" That was really weird," she said, " well, at least it was only a dream."

Koboshi walked to the school. She found Misha standing there.

" Hi, Misha," Koboshi said, " where's Kotarou and Ten-Chan?"

" They spontaneously combusted!" Misha said. Then she too blew up.

* * *

Koboshi woke up from the strange nightmare.

" Okay..." Koboshi said, worried. " I don't know if I'm dreaming..."

So Koboshi jumped out the window and broke both her legs. Yep. That's right. She was awake.

" Man, Uematsu! What in the world were you THINKING!" Takashi said laughing.

" Shut up," Koboshi said through gritted teeth.

But in a way she did kind of get her wish. Kotarou gave her a get-well card which is currently sitting in her Kotarou love shrine.


	4. How to Be a Proffesional Cow Tipper

Shia stood in the kitchen, making lunches for everyone at school tomorrow. Misha has spent all last night flying around the town dressed as the tooth fairy to please a little girl she'd made a bet with in the park that the tooth fairy was real, so now Misha was flying around town because "the toothfairy" never came. So being alone, Nya walked into the room in his human form.

" Hi, Shia," Nya said. Nya stared at the stove. " You're always cooking. Let's do something fun. Like cow- tipping."

" Come on, Nya," Shia said, " you know that's mean. The poor cows can't get up and then they starve to death."

" True is it may be, I've heard the cow-tipping is a rather popular sport among humans."

" Nya, if you want to sneak out in the middle of the night to tip over livestock, then I suggest you do it alone!" Shia shouted. She turned back to her cooking. Nya sighed.

" Touchy. Well, if you need me, I'll be done at Old McDonald's with the guys."

Suddenly, Shia turned around.

" Wait, "with the guys"?" she said, " you've made friends?"

" Kotarou, Koboshi, and Ten-Chan are going, too," Nya said. " Which is very strange, because Koboshi didn't look quite like the evil cow-tipping type, yet she seemed quite excited to go."

" Looks can be misleading," Shia said warningfully (I just made that up :D).

" Yes, well. Adios, then." Nya left. Shia felt unhappy so she dug into the frige for some ice cream bars. Misha smelled the ice cream, took the box, and ran into her room with it. That left poor Shia with only a chocolate ice pop.

* * *

" So-o-o, lemme get this straight," Kotarou said, " we're walking out in the middle of the night to tip over a cow with some random mysteriously Nya-like person that I won't take a second thought about?"

" Who is this Nya you speak of? I am sure I have no idea who you are talking about," Nya said solemnly.

" Yeah, see?" Ten-Chan said. " Besides, we thought cow-tipping would be a good idea for you! You are, like, a huge goody-two shoes."

" Yes, but I have to prove myself by knocking over a cow?" Kotarou said, obviously confused.

Suddenly, Koboshi came in wearing her "Bad to the Bone" jacket.

" Yeah, I'm ready!" Koboshi whooted. She stared at the them. " Why aren't you guys wearing you're "Bad the the Bone" jackets, too?"

" Misha ate mine," Kotarou lied.

" My mom wears it to her Real Estate meetings," Ten-Chan said truthfully.

" I destroyed mine," Nya said truthfully.

" Nya was telling us about how he got "destroy vision" off E-bay," Ten-Chan said, " so I'd better get home soon so I can get some, too."

" Yes. Yes I did," Nya replied sullenly.

" So what are we standing around here for? Let's go tip some cows!" Ten-Chan put his hand in the middle.

" ... no," Koboshi said, " that's, like, only for girls."

" I do not BELIEVE what I am hearing! You're being stereotypic!" Ten-Chan yelled. Kotarou and Nya walked away, too embarassed to be seen with them.

" Your friends are very..." Nya started.

" Bizarre? Weird?" Kotarou offered, " Different? Absurd? Wack? Strange? Not right? Insane? Crazy? Unusual? Queer? Odd? Alien? Psycho? Freakish? Peculiar? Untypical? Irregular?"  
" All of the above, I suppose," Nya answered robotically.

" OMG THERE'S A COW!" A shout none other than Koboshi's echoed in the night air before a missil-like jump that also came from Koboshi jumped on the poor cow, knocking it over and unconscious. Koboshi stood up, brushing herself off.

" A-yep, and that's how we do it back home!" she said grinning and bowing.

" I think it's dead," Kotarou said plainly. " Or, at best, knocked unconscious for several hours to days."

" Oop. My bad," Koboshi said not seeming to care. Suddenly, the cow stood up, mooed, and ran into Koboshi.

" OW!" Koboshi screamed. " OW, ow, ow, ow, don't just, ow, stand there, you, ow, MOROONSOWW!"

" That's how the cows do it back at home!" Ten-Chan shouted gleefully.

(A/N: No, I did not copy this from _The Barnyard_)

So they just stood there for a while, watching Koboshi get trampled by an angry cow, until Nya suddenly decided he was bored, so he saved Koboshi with his "Destroy Vision" which sent the cow hurdling into a different dimension.

" No thanks to you guys," Koboshi said to Kotarou and Ten-Chan through a mouth full of broken teeth.

" Look, there's another cow," Ten-Chan said, pointing at something far away.

" Are you sure that's a cow?" Kotarou started, but Koboshi had already run off.

" Only one way to find out." Ten-Chan grinned.

There was a crash and a very Koboshi-like scream.

" Guess it wasn't a cow," Ten-Chan said. " Ding-dong, the Wicked Witch is dead!"

" You'll regret the day you said that!" Koboshi yelled, running passed them with a bunch of bees trailing after her. She runs into some bushes and plenty of "ow's!" are heard. The bees fly away, and then Koboshi comes out, covered in red pussing welts.

" Well, Koboshi? What say you?" Ten-Chan asked happily.

" I say we take up shuffleboard," Koboshi said before falling over.

* * *

So they went back to Shia's house. And Shia was also covered in red welts.

" Shia-san, what happened?" Kotarou asked.

" I don't know! I just had an ice cream popsicle!" Shia said, crying.

" I think you should leave," Nya said, so Kotarou and Ten-Chan dragged Koboshi home because she was so badly stung that she fainted.

" Nya-san, do you think I have that strange bird sickness that humans get?" Shia asked nervously.

" You mean chicken pox?" Nya said. " No, Shia, I think you're lactose intolerant."

" Is that bad?"  
" It means you're allergic to milk."

" Oh, thank goodness," Shia said. " I thought I might be allergic to cows. I thought about it and I think I'll go cow-tipping with you guys tomorrow night!"

" We decided not to do that anymore," Nya said.

" What?" Shia looked hurt. " But why? When you said it, it sounded like so much fun."

" We're playing shuffleboard."

" What is shuffleboard?"

" An oldies game."

* * *

The next day...

" Change of plans, let's go free falling off the Alps!" Koboshi said the next day.

" Forget it. I'm going to be a cat again," Nya said, pushing Shia forward.

**Yeah, kinda weird, I know. REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
